This invention relates to a method for mounting or attaching a cladding element such as a tile, plaque, or a wall panel to a structural element such as a wall, floor or ceiling.
In the past, cladding elements and wall coverings have been mounted using secondary attaching or fastening processes and devices such as adhesives, nails and the like. The present invention eliminates on the spot glueing or nailing processes and provides a strong self-gripping mechanism which is releasable, enabling the cladding element to be removed, replaced or repositioned. This mechanism provides for invisible attachment that is instant, clean and does not require special skills.